rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaunedice, Pt.2
Jaunedice, Pt.2 is the twelfth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 3rd, 2013. Summary The episode opens with history professor Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck giving a lecture on the Faunus rights revolution, more commonly known as the "Faunus War" fought between Humans and Faunus. When he asks the class if anyone has been discriminated against for being a Faunus, Velvet reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise their hand. Oobleck comments that it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence, using the White Fang as an example. When he asks the class if they know what advantage the Faunus had during the war, Cardin takes the opportunity to awake a sleeping Jaune. Oobleck naturally assumes that Jaune knows the answer when he says "Hey," and is disappointed to learn that he doesn't after Jaune misreads Pyrrha's visual clues as "binoculars." Cardin laughs at Jaune, causing Oobleck to call on him for the answer. Cardin attributes it to "Animals being easier to train," but Pyrrha correctly states that it's because many Faunus have night vision. Blake builds upon Pyrrha's answer, explaining that General Lagune attempted to ambush the Faunus army in the middle of the night, only for him to be captured after his army was defeated. That matter settled, Bartholomew instructs both Cardin and Jaune to see him after class, as both have been struggling since day one. Bartholomew admits that he doesn't know if they're too stubborn or are simply not interested in learning history, but regardless they have both worked hard to get into Beacon, and he doesn't want to see that go to waste. As the pair leave the room, Cardin knocks Jaune to the floor. Pyrrha decides to take Jaune to the rooftop to train and tutor him, hoping to improve his fighting and academic abilities. However, Jaune reveals that he wasn't actually accepted into Beacon. He actually got in using fake transcripts. The reason why Jaune lied to get in is because he wanted more than anything to be a warrior, like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather before him. When Pyrrha insists that she can help him, he snaps at her, telling her that he needs to do this on his own. He then asks that Pyrrha leave him be, leaving her emotionally hurt by his harsh response. After Pyrrha leaves, Cardin climbs to the roof and reveals he heard everything and promises to keep Jaune's secret on the condition that he does whatever he says. Transcript Characters *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Pyrrha Nikos *Velvet Scarlatina *Cardin Winchester *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren }} Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 01276.png|Meet Oobleck, he's fast. Like, freakishly so 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 01932.png|Velvet, a bullied Faunus 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee, smartest girl in class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|On this corner, Pyrrha Nikos! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04859.png|Across the table, an angry bully! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|JNPR without their leader, hanging out 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06433.png|Having a feeling to break Cardin's legs now 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Going to the rooftop to talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Watching the night sky... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|Jaune + Pyrrha Moment? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10121.png|You did what? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 12366.png|Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe... Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1